Ember Island Night
by ipwnlocks
Summary: Tokka fluffy story.takes place the night of the Ember Island Players play
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first ever deviation, Im no artist but I decided to try my hand at writing, I was planning on this being a little fluff but Im not sure how to continue or end it. I want to know what people think of this base, how should I take this story? again, I can't emphasize enough that this is my first draft, I typed it up from a rough quick idea in about 20 minutes. And again, I want feedback.

Everyone had gone almost straight to bed after that terrible Ember Island Players play. There wasn't much conversation, everyone still playing over parts of the play they hated in their heads. Toph smiled to herself remembering the actor who was supposed to portray her. Sokka was alone in his room. Toph knew that Sozin's comet was almost upon them, and the fate of the world was hanging in the balance. She had thought about the fact that after the upcoming battle, there was a good chance that not everyone would come back. Sokka was especially vulnerable "no bending and all" she echoed in her head.

Toph drummed her heels against the stone ground, thinking of what she was going to say to 'Meathead'. She could feel him in his room, sitting cross legged on his bed drawing another one of his dreadfully bad paintings. She was leaning against the door inside her room deep in thought when she finally made a plan of attack.

"Its just Sokka." She whispered to herself, summoning up here courage to speak to the young man. She had thought of 'Meathead' as more than just a friend for a while now, but would never show it, she preferred to stick to what she knew: punching people in the arm. Although, with such an important fight coming up; she thought it was time to try to come clean about her feelings towards Sokka, fearing she might not get to if she waited.  
Toph opened her door and quickly walked across the hall and rapped on Sokka's bedroom door. She felt Sokka look up suddenly towards the door.

"Come on in Suki…" Sokka said flatly starting to look back down at his drawing he had been working on furiously for the last 20 minutes.

"Sokka?" Toph asked slowly creaking the door open and poking her head through.

"Oh! Toph…. Ummm, hey. I wasn't expecting you, what's up?" Sokka asked surprised by the young girl's appearance. 'She looks beautiful tonight.' Sokka thought to himself, looking the young bender up and down as she silently stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Toph still wore her fire nation outfit from the night's outing. Sokka's room was bathed in Yue's light from the window to the right of Sokka's bed. There was a desk filled with maps and scrolls to left Sokka's bed, which sat opposite the door. Sokka sat on top of his bed, which had skins from the Southern Watertribe as the blankets and sheets. In his lap, he had a flat piece of wood which he used as his makeshift desk for his painting. He set the 'desk' aside as he greeted the young girl.

"Hey Meathead." She said meekly, still playing out the conversation in her mind. "I wanted to talk to you."

so, what should happen next? leave me some comments.


	2. Raising emotions

"Hey, meathead." She said meekly, still play out the conversation in her mind. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, sure Toph. What did you want to talk about?" Sokka replied still sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Well, you know how Sozin's comet is almost here?" She said taking a step towards Sokka.

"Of course…" Sokka cautiously responded, not sure what the girl wanted to talk about.

"Well, I had been thinking about the battle we are going to have to fight when we assault the fire nation; and how dangerous it will be." Toph looked down at her feet. She could feel the warm blush come across her cheeks. "And, the fact that some of us might not come back worries me." Sokka looked at the girl, the concern evident on his face.

"Toph, you are the most powerful bender in the world! You could take on the whole fire army alone and come out without a scratch; I've never even seen you get hit before in a fight. You have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile to the powerful bender.

"I….. wasn't talking about me." She said slightly tilting her head up towards Sokka; her midnight black bangs hiding her eyes. At her words, Sokka looked at the girl with confusion.

"Then who are your worried about? Aang is the avatar, Katara is an amazing bender, and Suki is an elite warrior. Nothing to be concerned about." Sokka pulled out boomerang along with a sharpening stone. He started to sharpen the end of boomerang.

"I'm worried about you…." The girl said, looking up at the warrior. Sokka froze mid stroke of his sharpening when the girl spoke. He put boomerang in his lap and looked up at the big, pale, green eyes behind her raven hair; her face pale in the moonlight.

"Why would you be worried about me? You don't even like me..." He said with a hint of depression in his voice. He looked back down at boomerang; trying to hide his sad eyes from the blind girl. Sokka began again with his sharpening stone.

"You're wrong Sokka… That is the real reason I wanted to talk to you." As she said this, Toph walked over and lightly sat on the foot of Sokka bed, facing away from the boy. Her head hung in embarrassment. He pale face was burning from her blush. "I know I don't show it, but I really do care for you, meathead."

"Toph…" The young warrior said with surprise; but also with a hint of happiness at her confession. "I always figured you hated me. I mean, with all the punches to the arm and the taunts, quips, and insults I thought you just put up with me for the sake of the group. I know you only think of me as a weak non-bender…" Sokka said with a more obvious hint of sadness in his voice. He scooted down his bed to sit next to Toph; setting boomerang aside.

"No!" Toph half-shouted. Sokka jumped back at the girl's sudden protest. "Sokka! I really care about you. I feel awful about calling you a weak non-bender. And I show affection through punches; it's my way to show you that I care." Toph was looking at the ground during her confession, she felt like crying, she felt Sokka hated her for what she had done to cover her own feelings.

"I never knew you felt that way, Toph…" The warrior said in a low voice to the girl. "So, you actually do like me? I'm not just an annoyance to you?"

"No! I… I think I like you more than just a friend." Toph squeaked barely recognizing her own voice as the words slid past her lips 'Did I just tell Sokka I love him!' she screamed in her mind. She could feel her face ignite with the deep blood red of her blush as it spread across her cheeks.

"Oh…" Sokka said after a moment. No emotion in his voice. Toph's heart sank at his one word. And she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. The young man smiled in the dim light, his heart was pounding. Toph felt the man slide his arm over her shoulders, and felt the man plant a small kiss on her cheek. The warrior cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face towards his. He stared into her unseeing eyes and finished his statement, "Toph, I've had feeling for you since our time in Omashu. I'm so glad that you feel the same way." Toph could feel the warrior lean down and lift her chin to meet her lips with his as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Thrill shot through the young bender at the revelation. She was elated the warrior shared her feelings. She smiled at the young man then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. Sokka wrapped his arms around the young girl and gave her a good squeeze. Toph's head whipped towards the door, she released the man. Sokka, confused by her actions let go of the bender and looked towards the door.

"Sokka!" Came Suki's whispered voice from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ember Island Night part 3

"Shit!" Sokka exclaimed in a hushed voice. He jumped up from his bed, panicking.

"Ju- just a minute!" he called, trying to keep her from coming through the door. Sokka looked at Toph, desperate for an answer. Toph opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by an acidic 'ssssshhhhhhh' from the young man.

An idea came to the young bender, she took up a loose horse stance, she opened a small hole in the stone floor, and jumped in, she covered the hole seamlessly as Suki pushed her way into the room. Toph could feel Suki walk into the room and look around.

"I thought I heard another voice in here…" Suki said to Sokka

"Voices? What? No…. no one in here except me. You must have heard me practicing my Wang Fire voice." Sokka tried to explain in a too-fast and panicked voice. He started to sweat and had his big stupid smile on his face as he tried to get his girlfriend to believe his lies.

"It sounded like a girl…" Suki said, almost in an accusing tone.

"Uhh… well, no. as you can see, I'm the only one in here. And that door is the only way out of here." Sokka explained, still trying to make Suki believe his story. Suki walked over to the window and threw it open, she poked her head out and looked to her right and left. He came back into the room and shut the window.

"So, satisfied that no one else is in here with me? Who would even be in here? We are all alone on this island." Sokka said, crossing his arms and looking at Suki.

"Hmm… well Katara is your sister, so I know you're not cheating on me with her, and then there is 'Toph'…" Suki said the bender's name with an air of dismissal, as if she thought that Sokka cheating on her with that little girl was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. "So yes, I believe that you weren't in here with another girl."

Toph heard the way Suki had said her name and it irritated the young bender. She considered busting through the thin layer of rock that separated the two girls and challenging her to a fight, but knew it would blow her cover with Sokka. She instead decided to turn away and dig a tunnel to her room and then reemerge beside her bed, and get off scot free. She began to bend the earth as silently as she could when she was stopped by Suki's words towards Sokka.

"It's not like you would ever choose that little brat over a real women, right?" She laughed at the absurd suggestion, as she walked over to Sokka, running her hands over her curvy hips, reinforcing her point that she was the 'real woman'.

Sokka followed her hands as they traced her hourglass shape. He then registered her words and felt bad about what he was about to say… but he knew he had to say it to keep his cover. 'I hope Toph can't hear us…' Sokka thought to himself.

"Of course I wouldn't" Sokka said with the same tone of ridiculous dismissal that Suki had used. The words passed his lips and he knew instantly it was a lie.

"Good boy." Suki said with a smile as she walked up to Sokka and brought her lips to his. He gently kissed back… conflicted by the evening's events.

Tears stung Toph's eyes as she sat in her tiny black hollowed out earth pit. Hearing Sokka reject her as soon as he was confronted with an older, and obviously more beautiful, woman. Her sadness turned into anger, anger and jealously towards Suki, anger at Sokka, and anger at herself for wanting to cry.

"I'm supposed to be strong." Toph sniffed to herself, making sure to just whisper it so only she could hear it. "I'm not supposed to cry." She stood up, wiping away her tears. And bent the earth towards her room, she started to walk down her tunnel.

"What was that?" Suki asked, embracing Sokka, she was getting ready to tongue wrestle with him when she felt a light tremor rumble under her feet.

"What was what?" Sokka asked. He had felt Toph bend the earth under them. But had to act like he hadn't felt anything.

"Felt like earth bending…." Suki said, "and really close. What is that little girl doing up this late? Isn't it past her bedtime?"

"Hey!" Sokka said, pushing Suki back. "Toph is my friend and an essential part of this team. Without her, we wouldn't stand a chance against the fire nation! You need to give her a little more respect." Suki gave her boyfriend a weird look and put her hand on her hip as she took a step back.

"Fine, geez…" Suki said, hurt in her voice. She started to come onto Sokka again, still with the intent of having a late-night make out session with the warrior. Sokka saw her coming, and knew what she wanted. He held out his arm, keeping her away.

"You should go to bed and get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." Sokka said, looking away from the girl, still angry about Suki blatant disregard of Toph's contribution to the group.

"But….." Suki started. Sokka just held up his hand to stop her. "Fine!" Suki shouted with a huff and she crossed her arms. She turned to the door and made a hasty exit of the man's room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Sokka plopped down on his bed.

"Oh Toph…." Sokka said to himself.

Toph had emerged in her room, and hadn't heard the second part of their conversation, her eyes still burned from tears. She jumped onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow and sobbed.

"How could he do that to me?" She asked herself. "He kissed me, then acted like I was nothing as soon as Suki walked in." She silently sobbed to herself.

"Maybe I'm just fooling myself, maybe Suki is right, maybe I'm just a little girl to him, I don't have any curves or boobs like Suki and Katara do. He need a 'real woman' and that is something I am not." She whispered to her pillow, the tears running down her face.

"Why can't I be mad at him?" she asked herself. "He has hurt me so bad, but I can't be mad at him, I can't do anything but love him. It's so unfair! "Toph heard Suki shout and slam the door. She was confused, what had Sokka done to make her angry? She sent out a wave of bending through the walls and saw Sokka sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. 'Is he crying?' she thought to herself.

"He can't really love me, I'm not a 'real woman' I'm just like a little sister to him." Toph said to herself, letting a new wave of tears stream down her cheeks.

"She can't love me, I'm such an idiot. How could I have said that about her?" Sokka asked himself, lying back on his bed; he wiped his cheek and found a single tear had escaped his eye.

"tomorrow is going to be awkward…." He told himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
